


How'd That Happen?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle tells her brother she's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec sip out his water. "You're what?" 

"I'm pregnant." Isabelle said again.

"How'd that happen?!" Alec exclaimed. 

Isabelle and Simon looked at each other not sure how to answer. Finally Magnus said. "I'm guessing the usual way. You know...se-"

"NO!" Alec cut him off. 

"Alec," Isabelle started, "We're married. This was going to happen eventually." 

"I don't want to know you had sex! I don't even like saying that in front of you!" 

"Alexander, darling." Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "This is wonderful news. Congrats you two. I know Max and Rafe will love to have a cousin." 

"Thank you, Magnus." Simon thanked him. 

"Alec?" Isabelle asked. "You can now?"

"You just had to have...it. Why couldn't you just adopt?" 

"I'm going to pretend you said congrats like Magnus. So, thank you. You're going to be an amazing uncle." 

"Wait, I'm going to be an uncle." Alec finally realized. He got up and hugged Isabelle. "Finally! I'm going to be an uncle." 

"Yup, we've been over this." Isabelle tells him. 

Alec then points at Simon. "You're okay." 

"Thanks, Alec. That's the nicest thing you ever said to me." 

The rest of the night went on perfectly.


	2. Author Note

I tend to check everyday how the story I posted the day before is doing. Usually, there's a kudo or two. I was shocked when I saw 47 kudos and 2 bookmarks. Where did you all come from?! Also, thank you so much for liking this story little story. There's a part of me that wants to make this into a story with several parts, but I am so busy with a Shadowhunter fanfiction, that I have not posted yet. Do you guys want more of this though? 

Thanks so much again. This is incredible to see.


End file.
